crusaders_of_the_constellationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taurus: Charging Bull Style
The ninth chapter of the Crusaders of the Constellations novel, it details Ranald learning a martial art under Asterion the minotaur. Story "Jogging's about endurance, you know that? And that it increases your lifespan and can help you cope with stress and depression," That is what Bai Tu told Ranald after his first dimensional mission went well, while they were having their evening jog the day after. Ranald gained the respect of his friends for defeating Antaeus without turning into his Golden Griffin Warrior form. But to him, it wasn't enough. His friends, while accepting of him, probably didn't understand that he found that not needing superpowers is a good thing. Sure, Bai Tu can use his super speed or turn into a white hare anytime he wanted to outrace Ranald, but then, he wouldn't because it's unfair to him. But then, his jogging partner's resentment bubbled inside him, not that Bai Tu was born an albino, but that he was born with powers. Nevertheless, he tried to keep it all inside, out of fear of hurting one of his new friends. "Phew...Mayari told me that it's my turn to clean the Hall of the Moon's floors today," Bai Tu said, as he sat on the ground. "Have you decided whose turn is it to clean the Hall of the Sun?" He inquired. Ranald was at a loss for words. He had yet to chose someone to do that. Phrixus seemed like a good choice, and Arye too. He shot back at Bai Tu, "None of your business asking me personal questions or I'll..." "You will what?" A deep voice bellowed, scaring both of them. Bai Tu became alert, turning his head to the direction of the sound. A minotaur in a sleeveless tunic plodded towards them, with the symbol for the Taurus constellation on his left bicep. His horns were pale yellow, and he also was holding a fruit punch drink. Ranald felt sheepish and looked at the grass, not daring to have a staring contest with such a beast. Bai Tu looked at the minotaur, and looked around, not knowing what to do. "Do not be afraid, "He said in a gentle voice, "I'm Asterion, and I won't hurt you. Now go." Bai Tu hopped off to do his duties. Asterion turned to Ranald and asked, "Why do you think he's bothering you?" "I...I don't know...I...just am bothered that he just happened to run faster than me," he answered. "Even if the little guy lost his super speed, yet he can run as fast as the fastest human on your home planet, will you still let that bother you?" Asterion asked further. Ranald, backed into a corner, nodded his head. "That...I don't know what to say. But as your next guide, I'll do my best to teach you about Charging Bull Style, a martial art that trains endurance and defence. You'll learn more defence-oriented martial arts after mine," He continued, " Anyway, King Athos told us that this end month the next dimension mission will come. He sensed the threat of the Devourer of Worlds growing, and that we need to train more. Now don't let anger cloud your mind." He and Ranald then started to jog to the Celestial Halls of Residence. "I don't know what to say about this, but..." Ranald's voice trailed off, "But it's unfair that even if I accomplished the first end-of-month dimension mission without powers, people will not appreciate me." Asterion kept silent, being deep in thought, "Well, " The minotaur said, "Life isn't fair for me either, despite being stronger than you, young man." Ranald was about to punch his new jogging partner, when Asterion stared at him, "Please, listen. I was the only minotaur in my family who would rather hang around in the meadows and play with small animals in the forest instead of fight back in Hellenos. They felt that I was not warrior material because of these. Thus I was ignored by my family and friends like I didn't exist. That meant that I can do these, aside from jog whenever I want." "So... you're not mad at them?" Ranald asked him, "Ever since I received the king's invitation to AWCU, no. People may be better than you in some fields, but that should make you happy for them, " He said. As they reached the Halls of Residence's Main building, Asterion told Ranald that he will teach him Charging Bull Style after classes. The next day, after King Athos's lessons, Asterion took Ranald to the gym. "Indeed, your friend is right about jogging as increasing endurance. And Charging Bull trains it further. Phrixus's style relies on the direct attack." He told his new friend that he will teach him techniques to toughen knuckles and fist strikes and do full-body collisions with targets. "But first, your body must be as tough as bull's hide," Asterion stated. He had Ranald do some pull-ups and punch some punching bags. After a while, Asterion told Ranald that they will have dinner, and then they will jog back to the Celestial Hall of Residences. For the next few days after class, Asterion would teach Ra Charging Bull Style. After Ranald was doing well in toughening his body up, the minotaur had him charge into punching bags like a bull in the gym. "You have learned to observe things around you before you came here, bud. And I like that, for it will help you in your training." He said, "Sometimes the bags will move." Ranald took it as a challenge to punch the bags, whether they move or not. And thus, it continued on until the end of the second month. At the end of the second month, King Asterion gathered the students at Cosmos University and told them about their next mission. "An evil sorcerer has summoned a stone monster to wreak havoc in the 56th dimension. Leaders of the Hall of the Sun and Hall of Earth, go!" Onuava led Asterion, Aguila, Arcta, and Hercules, while Ranald picked Lancer the unicorn, Anbesa, Roka the black dragon with purple stripes, and Toco to go with him. In the 56th dimension, Ranald told Roka and Anbesa to guard the town they are in, while Toco scouts the area. Onuava, who had Aguila scout the area alongside Toco, asked him about the stone armies the sorcerer has. "Well, you ask your group-mates what to do." Ranald said, "I'm going there to test my new skills against the sorcerer and giant golem." "Hope you are not too reckless," Hercules piped, "After all..." He was interrupted by Ranald's glower. They all let him go off to confront the sorcerer. Asterion, seeing this, told him that he will follow him to make sure he's safe, while the others do their jobs. Ranald was walking in the forest and thought that jogging there would be a good idea. He was jogging until a glimmer of light caught his eye. It was in one of the tree branches. He climbed it and exclaimed, "Golden!" The last heart-gem from Dreamland! His parents there have yet to send a whole heart-gem, which holds positive emotions, in one piece, and as for now, they will still send it in 3 separate pieces, to three different places. But he can't turn into his alternate form too soon. He had to reach the villain's palace first. When he reached the sorcerer's obsidian castle, he was met by an army of stone guards. He used Charging Bull style to run into them with his schoolbag holding Baby Little under one his free hands, breaking them into little pieces. He also charged into the iron doors, breaking them too. He also took down more stone soldiers in the hallways, unaware that he was helping Asterion. Then he reached the sorcerer's throne room. "Your days are numbered, evildoer!" He proclaimed. "So? The sorcerer said, "The Devourer of Worlds will have its way, once my stone army destroys this dimension. Stone Golem, attack!" The golem appeared at his side and tried to pound the golden-haired man, but he dodged each time, even taking out the golem's fingers. Finally, he managed to piece together the three pieces of the heart gem in his golden locket and turned into his Golden Griffin Warrior form. He gave out a loud eagle screech and lunged at the golem. When Asterion arrived, he saw Ranald in His Ra form attacking the golem with his sword arm. The sorcerer was readying a spell with his twisted staff... "Oh no! I must help him!" The minotaur charged into the golem, disrupting his balance. Ranald was surprised, and flew to Asterion, "Are you hurt?" He asked, concerned. "No, I'm fine. See if you can find its weak spot and topple that thing. I'll deal with the sorcerer, " Asterion said, and then bellowed as he charged at the sorcerer. The villain was so shocked that he did not have time to move as the minotaur knocked him off balance. The creature pretty much was embroiled in a battle with the sorcerer as Ranald searched for the golem's weakness. He found out that its chest was a vulnerable spot, so he flew around the creature, distracting it before changing his crystallized arm-sword into the saw-drill blade, and flew into it, ramming it down. The monster collapsed, and Ranald turned back into his human form and took out the hammer Prixus gave him from his school bag. He smashed the chest and took out a big white crystal. The sorcerer, pinned to the floor by Asterion's hoof, admitted that he stole it from the village. After returning the crystal to the village, the groups congratulated the two on the job well done. The sorcerer was turned out to the village chief for trial, and Asterion gave Ranald an axe. "Well done, bud. You deserve it." He beamed with pride as he placed the axe in his backpack. He looked at Baby Little and whispered to him, "We make a great team." Back at AWCU, Ranald and his friends were having dinner at the cafe and tavern in the Main Building when Asterion came up to the group wearing a jogging suit, and a stuffed toy cow. He told them that he took it with him to Aether World as his family would not approve of him having it in the home. "It's my emotional support toy," He said. "Same for Baby Little. I would tell him about my feelings, and sometimes, he would give me advice," Ranald said. "Have you considered running with your stuffed toys?" Kibahime said. He gave her a serious look on his face, then gave off a faint smile. "Why, that sounds like a good idea." He and Asterion took their respective stuffed toys, held them under their arms, and went off jogging. "Nice to see that they are getting along," Phrixus stated, as after finishing dinner, he and Bai Tu went to join them. Kibahime turned into her nine-tailed fox form, and followed soon after, running with them for a night's exercise. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters